This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This is a subcontract aimed at understanding the physiological mechanisms responsible for the onset of puberty in humans. Studies performed in this lab are those proposed under Specific Aim 3 of the main application, which is: "To determine, in the absence of interfering testicular hormone feedback, the global profile of hypothalamic gene expression at the time of 1) the suppression of pulsatile GnRH release during infancy, and 2) the resurgence in pulsatile GnRH release at the end of the juvenile phase of development". The rhesus monkey is being used as an experimental paradigm. Results obtained identified genes encoding transcriptional repressors as being potentially involved in regulating the developmental pattern of GnRH release in rhesus macaques.